


Good Thing - MiMo

by myouitzu



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, dahyun, dance, jeongyeon - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, kpop, nayeon - Freeform, sana - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouitzu/pseuds/myouitzu
Summary: Momo kindly helping Mina perfect her dance, until the tension soon changes.
Relationships: mimo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Good Thing - MiMo

Momo was strolling around her dance studio when suddenly she noticed a girl, who seemed to be around her age, alone in a room, struggling to perfect her dance. 

Momo was an expert at dancing, she had been dancing ever since she was 5. It was something she loved so much.

Momo quietly opens the door to the room. “Need some help?” she smirks. The girl jumps in fright, she quickly runs to turn off her music.  
“Oh um yeah I guess” the girl says.  
“Good...what’s your name by the way?” Momo says.  
“Mina, Myoui Mina,” the girl says.  
“Ooo cute name” Momo laughs, “I’m Momo”  
“Yeah I’ve definitely seen you here before, you’re really pretty,” Mina says shyly.  
“Thanks, you too Myoui” Momo smirks, “So back to the dancing”  
“Oh yes” Mina says. Mina shows Momo the move she’s been trying to perfect.  
“Ahh I see, so you just wanna put your arms up like this,” Momo says as she walks over behind Mina. She moves Mina’s arms into the correct position. The pair are very close now, Momo’s stomach flat against Mina’s back, her head just beside Mina’s neck. The girls look up and stare at themselves in the mirror, suddenly the air in the room gets hotter. They turn their heads to face eachother. Their faces are now cms apart, Momo can feel Mina’s breathing against her lips. Mina can feel Momo staring at her lips.  
Finally, Momo closes the gap between them. Mina wraps her arms around Momo’s neck, and Momo wraps arms around Mina’s waist. Mina’s lips felt sweet and soft, tasted like strawberries. Momo slides her tongue across Mina’s lips asking for entrance, Mina opens her mouth and lets Momo explore. The pair make out for 20 minutes, until Momo pulls them apart, “7:30, I gotta head home sorry” Momo starts to walk away, “See you around”  
Mina suddenly grabs her wrist, Momo stops.  
“You’re just gonna make out with me and NOT give me your number” Mina says.  
“Oh shit yeah, here you go” Momo dials the number into Mina’s phone. “Alright I gotta go now, see you ‘round Myoui” Momo says as she leaves.  
“Bye!!” Mina says.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another part to this (continue on the story) let me know what u think!! ahh sorry it’s rly short :(


End file.
